A collection of Warrior Cat Poems
by Dah Epic Cat
Summary: The name says it all! I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinderpelt's Hope**_

I saw him

Hope flaring through my chest

That he would mentor me

Because he was the best

His flame pelt shining

On the High Rock

As Bluestar called me

To the very top

The ancient ceremony commenced

But I didn't hear at all

For I was in a trance

Of his green gaze fall

The days we spent running in the forest

Were the happiest, you see

But when the car crippled my leg

Life was meaningless to me

Hope turns to Horror

Hope turns to Fear

The time that Starclan will cure me

Was nowhere near

Hoping to be cured can wait

Because I still desire

That we could be mates

Oh, Cinder and Fire


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bumblestripe's Questions**_

Why doesn't she love me?

Why doesn't she care?

Why does she always have her nose,

Wher ther is Shadowclan air?

I love her,

Doesnt she love me back?

I do not

Want to be with no other cat.

Her fur so soft,

Her eyes like stars,

Isnt it obvious,

She has stolen my heart?

However, she is with another

Away so far,

I suddenly feel pain,

Pain so sharp

I am clawed at my heart,

But pretend to be fine

When I see her

Across the border line

It's very obvious

Thay day

She does not, no does not,

Feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ashfur's Insanity**_

Pain

Blame

Going insane

Why didn't you love me?

Please explain

Anger

Fear

Horror

Tears

I once thought

You were me dear

I once would never hurt you

But now I'm not so sure

Is my sanity,

Really worth fighting for?

I loved you,

But you walked away

Now my revenge

Will take place today!

No one to protect you,

No where to run

Oh my!

Wont this be fun?

Flames rise

Ashes fall

This will be,

The demise of you all!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new poem, but before that, I'd like to thank Guest for writing that review. It really ment a lot! So without further a do, I give you**_

 ** _Briarlight's Fear_**

I was nothing

I was scared

For my destiny

Was beyond compare

I was lost

I didnt know how

I could survive

Starclan take me now!

I was useless

No matter how much I've tried

Would it have been better,

If I had just died?

No!

For I have courage

That will forever last

Cats should live now

Not in the past!

I am fearless

I am strong

If they think that I will give up,

Then they are wrong!

I am a warrior

Though some doubts I still fight

I am beyond brave

Because I am Briarlight!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sandstorm's Change**_

Once a kittypet,

Always a kittypet,

That's what everyone seems to say,

But that flame furred kittypet

Is more then okay.

Wait! Do I have feelings for him?

No, no, that can't be true,

but I fear that it is.

What should I do?

Dustpaw seems relentless,

To make him look bad/

Here's my escape!

Should I be glad?

I do what I must,

I do what I can.

But doing this,

Means changing who I am

Moons after moons,

We kept up the fight

But my heart is filled with sorrow,

The time is finally right!

I play it cool,

When showing my affections,

But any cat could see

Our special connection.

Soon to be lifted,

The sadness that hanged

over my head.

 _Sandstorm, it's time to change._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jayfeather's Blindness**_

I'm blind

Not deaf,

Please understand that!

I can hear you calling me, a blind, weird cat.

Unlike you,

I actually have some wits!

I can take care of myself,

I'm not a newborn kit!

Stop fussing over what I can't do,

And start focusing on what I can!

I know more things,

then you could ever understand!

If you think your'e so better

Just because you can see

You don't know the half of it!

Oh! Believe me!

I know things,

you couldn't imagine

even though i'm blind.

Now if you excuse me,

I've got some herbs to find!

(OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Leafpool's Apologies_**

Crowfeather, i'm sorry

There was never a right time.

I couldn't explain to you,

These kits were yours and mine.

We have our destinies,

but they are apart.

Because I knew this wouldn't end well,

right from the start.

My role as a medicine cat,

Is more important to me,

But please,

Oh please,

Accept my apology,

You know what?

I don't care anymore!

You took everything I had,

And stomped it on the floor!

Don't accept my apologies,

I didn't mean them anyway!

You went to find another mate,

When I didn't stay.

You didn't have to show it

No, you didn't have to say.

You never really,

Cared for me,

Anyway.


	8. Quick Note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for being so awesome! You guys are giving me support, suggestions, and the giggles! I am just so happy whenever you leave feedback! I can not thank you guys enough! I do have an announcement to make, if you leave a suggestion, if you want, you can give me a character and something to write about. For example, give me Snowkit and like the word silence, Snowkit's silence. I don't know if that makes sense, but if it does, good luck!


	9. Better Note

I found a better way to explain the last chapter! Okay, so you give me a cat to write about and what to write about. Like you suggest, Yellowfang and tell me to write about her death or her son or her exile, Etc. Thanks for being awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Snowkit's Silence_**

Silence,

Deafening silence.

The quiet is my friend.

My ears will never hear a sound.

Not now or at the end.

When I see a cat's mouth moving,

I'll pretend I saw why.

And when I see a cat's questioning glare,

I'll reply with "S'all Right".

My mother tries to teach me,

But I get so bored!

Plus, i'm way more interested,

In the ball of moss on the floor.

The wind brushes my fur,

As darkness fills the sky.

Yes it was strange,

But I didn't question why.

I kept focus on the ball of moss,

As the wind passes faster by.

I finally look up,

To see the frantic look in my mother's eyes.

Suddenly, all I feel is pain,

As a hawk has me in restrain.

This is the end for a cat who couldn't hear,

His own urgent cries of fear.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Crookedstar's Kin_**

My mother proffered my brother

My father didn't care

And everywhere I went,

All I saw were stares.

My brother turned disloyal,

My mate got sick,

And she and two of our kits

Died way too quick.

Our surviving daughter,

Turned toward Oakheart's path.

She died giving birth

At someone else's wrath.

Mapleshade!

She made me promise to death!

She wasn't satisfied

Until her old scores were met.

She made me watch my kin die!

She made their stories end!

She will stop at nothing

To get her revenge.

Neither will I stop at nothing,

Oh, I'll give her a few scars!

You better watch your back, Maple-

 _Oh, Crookedstar._


End file.
